Access Granted
by LucyDragneel-FullbusterYu
Summary: The truth they both knew lingered between them, and the distance began to close. In which Asuka plays matchmaker. –Inspired by chapter 378.5. [One-shot]


**Access Granted**

**Summary: **_The truth they both knew lingered between them, and the distance began to close. In which Asuka plays matchmaker. _

**Note:** _Inspired by chapter 378.5. Mashima you stupid troll._ _(;-_-)/_

_I've already read about a billion other fics on the topic, so here's another one to add to the growing list. _ω

_… I really just wanted them to kiss already. *sobs*_

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

**_"When you make decisions, follow your heart and not your mind. For if your mind's decision fails, you regret. But if your heart fails, you just smile and say, "Nice try.""_**

**_~Unknown_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

A chilly breeze drifted through the room briefly before heat replaced the cold.

The blonde burrowed deeper into her covers and slumbered on, oblivious to the shadow that hovered beside her bed.

_She turned away, an embarrassed blush dusting her cheeks as she plucked the startled blue neko from his spot and pressed Happy against his mouth. _

_"S-sorry," she muttered under her breath before hurriedly changing the subject._

"Why?" the silhouette approached the sleeping figure, a finger reaching across and ghosting over the smooth skin of the Celestial mage's cheek.

"Why did you turn away?" it murmured, confusing and disappointment tainting its masculine voice as the female shifted, beautiful golden locks spilling across her pillow as the visitor sighed.

"How much longer … can I hide?" it touched her hair gently before disappearing just as the blonde blinked.

The moonlight illuminated her ajar window.

* * *

XXXXX

* * *

Lucy hummed softly as she balanced at the edge of the river that lined her apartment, rejoicing inwardly at the odd absence of her usual rambunctious partner and his Exceed (although slight worry tinged her heart).

When she asked the white-haired barmaid, Mira merely shook her head and suggested he be occupied with training in the woods, something he was known to have vanished to do often.

"Careful, Lucy!" the boatmen called habitually, causing the blonde to swiveling around and wave in thanks.

"Finally," she sighed happily, unlocking her door and shutting it behind her. The mage unhooked her keys, tossed them on her table counter and tugged off her boots as she made her way to the bedroom.

A sigh of exasperation escaped her when she spotted a tuft of pink hair sprouting from her couch.

"Natsu, what are you—" Lucy's eyebrows furrowed in sudden concern when she found the male sitting stiffly, head bowed and fists clenched to the point where his knuckles paled considerably.

"Natsu ..?" she said cautiously, stepping closer warily.

The Celestial mage lifted a hand and touched his shoulder gently. His muscles tensed and the world whirled around her.

Lucy's eyes fluttered and she gasped when she realized she was pinned beneath the Dragon Slayer, who, at the moment, looked extremely feral.

"Natsu! What's gotten into you, baka?" The blonde protested weakly, struggling as his grip tightened.

She stopped when he lifted his head, his expression shocking her.

He had an almost desperate look, charcoal orbs conveying his obvious frustration.

_At what?_

"What happened?" Lucy softened, unease evident in her voice.

Warmth abruptly spread throughout her body, igniting an unfamiliar fire in her stomach as her eyes widened in surprise before fluttering close.

His lips were hot, scorching her skin as he dipped his head, nipping her collarbone.

"Wha—?" Lucy gasped, arching her back as Natsu trailed wet kisses down to her cleavage, leaving a pleasurably burning sensation in his wake.

His hand left her wrist as they traced a light path down her body, causing her to shiver.

His rough, calloused fingers ran down the expanse of her silky thighs, a husky groan forcing itself from his lips.

"Luce," Natsu rasped, voice deep and undeniably masculine.

"N-Natsu," she breathed, loving the way his eyes darkened when his name escaped her lips.

He pulled her closer, shifting them so he leaned against the couch arm, the blonde straddling his lap as they kissed.

The Dragon Slayer growled, clutching her waist possessively as he dominated her mouth.

She buried her fingers in his thick, salmon tresses as he released her, leaving the two panting and painfully aware of his situation.

"Natsu … w-what brought this on?" Lucy struggled to maintain coherent thoughts as her partner watched her with his mesmerizing gaze.

"I love you," he said simply. "I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to kiss you that day. I—"

Lucy almost laughed with relief. She touched his lips gently, causing him to fall silent, his onyx irises intense.

"I wanted to kiss you too," she whispered shyly.

"Then why—?"

"I just felt it was unfair to you if we did, because I always thought you were either too oblivious to understand the concept, or because you liked someone else," the blonde confessed.

"I've always noticed you," Natsu murmured, tipping her chin back and kissing her tenderly.

"I love you," Lucy said quietly, chocolate orbs glowing as he crushed her to his lean chest.

"You know," the blonde paused, "we need to thank Asuka for this."

"We'll do that later," the Dragon Slayer agreed distractedly, already in the process of burning the thin layer of fabric that separated her porcelain flesh from his own.

"N-Natsu! Wha—ahh mmm …"

_fin._


End file.
